


Come on Pretty Mama

by Maidservant_Hecubus



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Public Sex, Self-Indulgent, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 15:22:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12707640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maidservant_Hecubus/pseuds/Maidservant_Hecubus
Summary: You're finally relaxing after a stressful business trip in the Caribbean. But Rick know you can't really relax without his help.





	Come on Pretty Mama

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on a business trip and too exhausted to work on Stick Boy and Match Girl. But my surroundings inspired this bit of self indulgent reader insert. I hope you enjoy it! Come and bother me on Tumblr! https://maidservant-hecubus.tumblr.com/

You absolutely loved your job. The office hours were minimal and relaxed, sometimes even boring when planning events for your company. Then there was the rush of excitement and energy as you traveled to one exotic locale or another to kick off some conference or trade show. Sure it was for boring corporate stiffs, but you got to go some totally fab places.

That's how you found yourself three hours after your biggest conference of the year wrapped up, waiting in line for a fruity tropical rum drink at the resort's poolside bar. This was it, your reward for a job well done. Your bosses were happy so you were happy and there was still enough daylight for a nice buzz and a nap in the sun.

You weren't sure it was him at first. You had only caught a shock of wild blue hair in the crowd around the bar. He had sworn...SWORN! That he wouldn't follow you here. You knew he didn't respect your work, only the fact that you enjoyed doing it so much.

_“Y-you're way- you're too fucking smart for that job, princess!” he had complained. You had smirked at him for the unintentional compliment. “I-I mean you're not as fucking-as fucking smart as me, nobody is don't feel bad baby…”_

_“Don't worry, Rick,” you laughed “I don't. I LIKE what I do, and I LIKE being able to pay people to do things I don't know.”_

_“You-you don't pay me shit!”_

_“I KNOW how to get myself off, asshole.”_

You smiled at the memory, and flushed slightly at how you had made him watch while you proved your knowledge.

That couldn't have been him at the bar. You hadn't even bothered to tell him where you were going this time. Shrugging it off as a coincidence you found your lounge chair and settled in to finally relax.

….

You weren't sure when you had fallen asleep in the warm tropical sun, but a shadow falling over you stirred you from your nap. Your eyes blinked open against the bright sun that backlit the man standing over you. As you squinted up you took in lean muscular legs, neon green swim shorts, the LOUDEST Hawaiian shirt you had ever seen, a smug fucking grin, and a wild mane of blue hair.

“God DAMN IT, Rick!” you groaned, rolling your eyes.

“Missed you too, princess!” he chirped, pulling a decorative cocktail umbrella out of his flask to take a sip.

“You're in my sun.” you sniffed closing your eyes in dismissal.

“Hey-hey! Your event thing is over right?” he insisted sitting himself down on the edge of your lounger, “L-let's have some fun!”

“This IS my fun. I need to decompress after these crazy events. And how did you even find me anyway?”

“In-Intra vaginal tracking beacon.” He deadpanned.

“Perverted weirdo!” you laughed, only half sure he was joking.

“Hah! No shit, you-you love it though. Admit it! You're hap*eeruggh*py to see me!”

“Not. a. chance.”

Without warning his hand dove between your legs, his fingers dipping under your bathing suit to glide between your lips. He grinned and leaned down to whisper, “Yeah. You are.

You gasped sharply at the unexpected contact then narrowed your eyes dangerously at him.

“I was in the pool, dumbass.” you hissed.

He arched a brow and pulled his hand away from you then sucked a wet finger into his mouth.

“Funny,” he mumbled around his finger, “I didn’t know pools tasted like pussy.”

“Ugh! Just go before you get me in trouble!” you pushed against his chest trying to shove him off the lounge. In a blur he had your wrists in his hands, pinning them at your sides and leaning in close to your face.

“you'll be - I-I’ll show you trouble if you don't start behaving, little girl.” He threatened through a shark like smile.

“Riiiick!” you whined, struggling against his grip and unconsciously rubbing your thighs together. He knew exactly how to get to you and the bastard was going right for the big guns.

“D-don’t ‘Riiiick’ me, princess.” He mocked, “You can - you can- if you behave and do what you're t-told I'll take you back to your-your room and fuck you till you can't move.” his squeezed your wrists tighter, “If you don't I'll f-flip you over my lap right here and make-make it so you can't sit down on your flight home.”

“Jesus, Rick,” you hissed “do you WANT me to get fired?”

“T-that’s up to you, baby.” he released one of your wrists and slid his hand up the inside of your thigh, “You stay niiice and quiet and no one - no one will even notice,” he pressed a thumb against the growing wet spot between your legs and you let out a needy whimper . “but if I hafta - hafta take you in hand,” he rubbed a rough circle over your clit and you bucked lightly against his touch, “I g-guara*eurggh*ntee you'll have a lot more time to spend with me. So,” Rick slipped his fingers back under your bathing suit, “You-you gonna be quiiiiiet for me?”

You sucked your lower lip and nodded at him, eyes darting from side to side, hoping no one was watching.

“Eyes on me, princess.” He ordered just before slipping a finger into your now dripping pussy. A small squeak escaped your throat and your eyes locked on his. “Good-good girl.” He praised as he teased his finger inside of you.

You felt the heat rise in your cheeks at the praise and embarrassment, torn between your instinct to spread your thighs wide for him and your dwindling sense of self preservation.

“You look- you look a little sun burnt there, baby.” he teased, pushing a second finger inside and you gasped as he slowly started pumping them in and out. You let out a needy moan, pressing your thighs together around his hand. Seeking out more friction despite any reservations you may have had a few moments ago.

Rick chuckled softly, curling his fingers up to rub against your g-spot causing you to gasp aloud “Shh-shhhh, princess. I thought -thought you didn't want anyone to hear?”

“Oh god...Rick…” You panted, your breath hitching every time his fingers stroked just the right spot.

“N-no need to get formal,” he smirked pumping his fingers into you harder. The lounger had to be rocking at this point, how could no one have noticed what was going on? A shrill whistle from the lifeguard stand caused you to nearly jump out of your skin and your inner walls to clamp down around his fingers. His pace never faltered.

“Y-you're so fucking tight, baby,” he growled in your ear. “and Christ, you're soaking wet. You-you really are getting off on this, huh? I bet- I bet you wish it was my cock inside you instead. W-wish I was fucking that sweet little cunt out here where every-every one could see what a good girl you are.”

“Rick...please,” you whimpered at the filth he was breathing into your ear.

“Please what, princess?” He asked moving his thumb to circle your throbbing clit while he continued to fuck you with his fingers. “You want - You want me to do that?’ you could hear the grin in his voice, “you want me to flip you over and f-fuck you right here?”

“No, no nooo,” you pleaded, you were so damn close and his threats were going to send you over the edge.

“Then - Then tell me what you need.”

“Please...Rick please.” you begged in a rough throaty whisper, “Please, I'm going -I need to cum, please I'll be quiet,” you swore.

“Then cum for me,” He groaned against your ear, working your clit and your cunt in just the way he knew would send you over. “Cum so I can take-take you back and fuck you right. NOW, princess.” he demanded.

Your breath hitched and your body tensed as your orgasm jolted through you. Ricks lips crashed down on yours, swallowing the scream escaping your throat. His hand still working inside of you, helping you ride out the waves of pleasure crashing over you. He nipped and sucked your lips until your breathing calmed and he was sure you wouldn't attract anyone's attention.

“Fuck, you're such a- such a good girl,” he purred as he slid his fingers away from you and brought them to your lips. You eagerly sucked them into your mouth, licking him clean, moaning at the taste of yourself, finally forgetting you were out in the open. Your eyes crinkled in delight as you saw the shiver go up his spine and he pulled his fingers away with a pop and he fumbled in his clothes for his portal gun.

“R-ready to go back to your room now, princess?”

You inhaled sharply and nodded. Heat quickly pooling again in your center.

He grinned and fired a portal onto the ground next to you “Told ya you missed me.” he smirked as he grabbed you and rolled you both off the chair and into the waiting portal.


End file.
